


Oskar

by tojund_for_us



Series: For the fandoms that need more attention (Deutsch) [11]
Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Photography, you should probably call your dentist
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: „Der andere auf dem Bild. Wer ist das?“Friedrich hat ein Bild gefunden, das den Alten zeigt, wie er einen jungen Mann küsst. Er will das Foto natürlich so schnell wie möglich seinem Besitzer zurückgeben.





	Oskar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



> Ich hab mich durch ein selbstgemachtes Meme inspiriert. Das Meme ist in dem Werk "Das Boot (so, wie wir es nicht kennen wollten)" in Chapter 28: "Martin und Thomas" zu finden.
> 
> Viel Spaß!

„Herr Kaleun?“, fragte Fritz.  
„Ja, LI?“, nahm ihn dieser zur Kenntnis, ohne von seinem Bericht in dem Kriegstagebuch aufzusehen.  
„Ich glaube, das hier gehört Ihnen.“, meinte Friedrich nach einer Pause. Das dicke Papier fühlte sich von seinen schwitzenden Händen schon ganz feucht an und er wünschte, er könnte sie an seinen Hosen trockenreiben. Trotzdem streckte er dem Kommandanten das Bildchen hin, der endlich aufsah. So etwas wie Entsetzen huschte über sein Gesicht und es dauerte eine Weile bis er seine Hand danach ausstreckte, es entgegennahm und es falschherum auf die Back legte, um sich dann wieder seinem Text zuzuwenden. Friedrich ignorierte er, als sei nichts geschehen, aber dieser sah, wie angespannt er war. Hatte er etwa Angst? Wartete er auf eine Reaktion? Irgendwelche Worte zu der Photographie? In die drückende, angespannte Stille hinein setzte sich Friedrich ungebeten einfach neben ihn auf die Koje des Kommandanten und dachte mal wieder darüber nach, wie die Enge des Bootes sie beide näher zusammentrieb als sie es von sich aus getan hätten und jetzt nicht mehr lassen konnten. Trotzdem achtete er darauf, dass er Heinrich genug Platz ließ. Dieser hatte seinen Blick noch immer starr auf seine Texte gerichtet. Wollte er ihn nicht ansehen? Das, was er doch eigentlich immer so gern tat. Heinrich drehte sich doch in der Zentrale ständig zu ihm um, als zöge ein Magnet seinen Blick immer wieder zu ihm zurück. Bei dem Gedanken breitete sich ein warmes Kribbeln in Friedrichs Magengegend aus und er musste ein liebevolles Lächeln unterdrücken. Mit einem letzten Atemzug nahm er seinen Mut zusammen.  
„Der andere auf dem Bild. Wer ist das?“, brach er schließlich die ungemütliche Stille.  
Zögern.  
„Oskar.“  
„Der Oskar, von dem du mir schon erzählt hast?“ Heinrich schien auf das Du nicht gefasst und das obwohl sie beide untereinander schon lange das Sie abgelegt hatten. Hatte er erwartet, dass sie dieses… Thema offiziell besprechen würden?  
„Ja“  
Friedrich nickte verstehend.  
„So ein Freund also.“  
Bei diesen Worten wurde Heinrichs Blick hart und trotzig, er presste die Lippen zu einer fast unmerklich dünneren Linie zusammen und spannte den Kiefer an. So, als bereite er sich auf Geschrei und Gezeter vor. Als müsse er sich rechtfertigen. Dabei schlug Friedrich doch das Herz vor freudiger Hoffnung im Hals!  
„Was ist aus ihm geworden?“, fragte er also weiter, damit Heinrich nicht plötzlich losbrach und den gläsernen Moment zerbrach und in der Hoffnung, ihn wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und Friedrichs Herz machte einen unerklärlichen Hüpfer.  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Wir haben uns… auseinandergelebt.“ Friedrich nickte vielleicht ein bisschen zu enthusiastisch.  
„Und wie sieht´s mit der Fliegerwitwe aus?“ Heinrich ließ lange mit einer Antwort auf sich warten. Wenn es stimmte, Heinrich auf Männer stand und auch noch ledig war, dann-  
„Gerücht“, gab er dann schließlich von sich und Friedrich musste den Kopf zur Seite hin wegdrehen, um das überschwängliche Grinsen in seinem Gesicht zu verbergen. Er konnte Heinrichs Blick schwer auf sich ruhen spüren, aber er traute sich nicht, ihn anzublicken, aus Angst, dass sein Gesicht ihm mal wieder mehr verriet als gut für sie beide war. Wie es schon passiert was, als Friedrich zu ihrer fünften gemeinsamen Feindfahrt mit einem Ring am Finger aufgetaucht war und er versucht hatte, es Heinrich zu verheimlichen. Der Alte hatte schon am ersten Abend alles aus ihm herausgekitzelt, mit einem Blick, den Friedrich damals noch nicht ganz verstanden hatte. Es muss eine Mischung aus Eifersucht und Freude gewesen sein. Nur ob da Herzschmerz mit dabei war, das wusste er nicht.

Ob Heinrich in ihn verliebt war? Damals? Heute? Stille hatte sich wieder zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet. Nur diesmal war sie gemütlicher als zuvor. Sollte er einen Schritt wagen? Friedrich war sich nicht sicher, ob es gerade ein guter Moment dafür war, so gleich danach. Aber wann war schon ein guter Moment _dafür_? Wenn einem jeder auf die Finger sah und ein noch so kleiner Fehltritt, ein falsches Wort, eine zu langsame Reaktion ausreichte, um einen vor Gericht zerren und öffentlich erschießen zu lassen? Trotzdem schlug sein Herz freudig als er den Alten von der Seite beobachtete, wie dieser die Stirn krauszog und den Stift in Konzentration gegen die leicht geöffnete Unterlippe presste.  
Du meine Güte, dachte sich Friedrich. Und: mein Gott! Da war plötzlich dieser fast unwiderstehliche Drang, sich hinüberzubeugen, ihm eine Hand in den Nacken zu legen, ihn an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen. Einfach so, direkt auf den Mund, süß und unschuldig, aber lange genug, um wenigstens einen kleinen Schimmer seiner Gefühle zu übermitteln. Aber Friedrich saß einfach nur da und beobachtete Heinrich bei seiner Arbeit bis dieser seinen Stift zur Seite legte und das Schreibzeug wegpackte, um endlich schlafen zu gehen. Er schien ein wenig erstaunt, als er Friedrich erblickte, so als hätte er seine Anwesenheit zwischenzeitlich vergessen oder als hätte er angenommen, dass Friedrich schon längst wieder entschwunden war.

„Du bist ja immer noch hier.“, sagte er mit einem sanften Lächeln, das Friedrich augenblicklich erwiderte.  
„Ja“, antwortete er einfach und lehnte sich ein bisschen näher heran, um eine Locke des braunen Haares einzufangen und wieder nach hinten zu streichen. Und, um einen Grund zu haben, mit seinen Fingern an Heinrichs Wange entlangzustreichen. Heinrich sah ein wenig verunsichert aus, das Lächeln verschwunden. Es war, als wolle sein Blick fragen: _„Was willst du damit bezwecken? Erfreust du dich meiner Verletzlichkeit?“_  
„Nein“, flüsterte Friedrich. „Ich freu‘ mich, einen Freund wie dich zu haben. Und ich habe festgestellt, dass wir uns ähnlicher sind als ich bisher dachte.“  
Ein Augenblick des Erstaunens huschte über sein Gesicht, dann Verständnis. Aber mehr nicht. Er versteckte den Rest hinter Müdigkeit, die er bestimmt nur vortäuschte, um nichts preisgeben zu müssen. Friedrich machte das doch etwas nervös. Hatte er ihn falsch interpretiert? Aber Heinrich hatte ihn ja auch nicht von sich weggeschoben. Ein langes Gähnen verriet Friedrich, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, an dem er den Kommandanten in Ruhe lassen und seine eigene Koje aufsuchen sollte. Widerstrebend zog er seine Hand von der Wange Heinrichs, lächelte ihn ein letztes Mal sanft an und verschwand dann in seine eigene Koje. Dort kuschelte er sich in seine Wolldecke und entschlief mit dem Gedanken, dass es vielleicht doch noch Hoffnung für ihn, für sie beide gab.

 

Der nächste Morgen brach mit demselben Alltagstrott an, wie alle anderen hier an Bord auch, aber Friedrich fühlte sich erfrischt. Das Atmen fiel ihm heute leichter als sonst und es war auch irgendwie leichter, mal jemanden anzulächeln. Und Heinrich? Vielleicht bildete er es sich nur ein, aber heute saß Heinrich besonders nah bei ihm, sodass sich ihre Schultern und ihre Beine ständig berührten. In der Zentrale verhielt es sich nicht anders. Friedrich berührte Heinrich so oft und lange er nur konnte, ohne dass es auffällig wurde.

Der II WO hatte trotzdem etwas mitbekommen und sprach ihn in einer ruhigen Minute grinsend an: „Sie sind ja heute gut gelaunt, LI! Gibt’s was Besonderes?“ Friedrich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Gut geschlafen.“, log er dann. Das stimmte zwar schon auch, aber es war nicht der ursprüngliche Grund seiner guten Laune. Der II WO gab sich mit seiner Antwort zufrieden, klopfte ihm kurz wohlwollend auf die Schulter und verschwand dann zu seiner Wache.

Leider gab es an diesem Abend keine Möglichkeit, mit dem Alten ungestört zu sein. Überhaupt an Bord irgendwann mal ungestört zu sein war praktisch unmöglich und Friedrich dankte Gott, dass es an genau dem Abend geklappt hatte, als es am wichtigsten gewesen war.

 

Erst ein paar Tage später, in welchen Friedrich Heinrich immer wieder bedeutungsschwangere Blicke zugeworfen hatte, fand er wieder einen ruhigen Moment. Wie letztes Mal setzte er sich still neben den Alten auf die Koje und sah ihm eine Weile beim Schreiben – oder besser gesagt Knobeln – zu bis dieser sein Schreibzeug wegpackte. Friedrich betrachtete ihn während dieser Zeit von der Seite. Wie unglaublich schön er doch war, wie lächerlich attraktiv! Die verstrubbelten braunen Locken, der krause Bart, der ihm an Kinn und Wangen spross, die vollen Lippen und diese unglaublich blauen Augen. Friedrich schwoll das Herz in der Brust mit einem Stolz, den er nicht erklären konnte. So, als wolle etwas in ihm sagen: „Schaut her! Der da, dieser heiße Knuffel ist mein Freund!“ Heinrich grinste amüsiert.  
„Was ist?“, wollte Friedrich wissen.  
„Du siehst verliebt aus.“, antwortete Heinrich und sah weg. Das Herz schlug Friedrich plötzlich hoch im Hals und er musste allen Mut zusammennehmen.  
„Das bin ich ja auch.“  
Heinrich sah auch ein bisschen nervös aus, so wie er sich die Lippen leckte und seine Augen durch den Raum huschten, um nur kurz an Friedrich hängen zu bleiben. „So“, brachte er nach einer Weile heraus.  
„In wen denn? Ich dachte, Sie sind verheiratet?“ Eine Augenbraue hob sich zu spielerischer Strenge. Friedrich konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Du“

Es war still im Raum, sie waren beide wieder ganz ernst, starrten sich gegenseitig tief in die Augen.  
„Meinst du das ernst?“, fragte Heinrich nach einem Moment. Friedrich nickte, sich auf die Lippe beißend.  
Heinrich sah weg. „Seit wann das?“  
Da musste er jetzt überlegen.  
„Eigentlich seit wir uns kennen.“, stellte er dann fest. Heinrichs Augen schossen zu seinen hoch.  
„Echt?“, fragte er ungläubig.  
Wieder nickte Friedrich.  
„Warum-“, ihm brach die Stimme „Warum hast du nie was gesagt?“  
„Ich wusste ja nicht, ob du auch so bist.“  
Heinrich nickte. Natürlich ergab das Sinn. Friedrich lehnte sich auf seine Arme gestützt vor und flüsterte: „Darf ich einen Kuss haben?“

Die Reaktion des Alten war Antwort genug. Sanft packte er seinen Leitenden im Nacken und zog ihn zu sich heran bis ihre Lippen sich in dem trockenen, unschuldigen Kuss trafen, den sich Friedrich so gewünscht hatte. Dieser hob seine Hände und vergrub sie in dem braunen Krausehaar, während er Heinrichs Hände an seinem Rücken spüren konnte, doch bald schon, viel zu früh, lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Heinrich hielt die Augen lange geschlossen, als fürchte er, Friedrich würde verschwinden, wenn er sie jetzt wieder öffnete.  
„Ich bin kein Traum.“, flüsterte ihm der Dunkelhaarige also zu und strich mit dem Daumen sanft über die Wange, bis der die Augen öffnete und ihn ansah.  
„Was ist mit deiner Frau?“, wollte Heinrich dann wissen und Friedrich zog die Stirn kraus.  
„Was soll mit ihr sein?“  
„Na, du bist doch mit ihr verheiratet.“  
„Na und? Kann ich deswegen nicht verliebt sein?“ Friedrich klang trotzig und das wusste er selbst, doch konnte er es nicht verhindern. Seine Frau hatte damit nichts zu tun. Heinrich fand das wohl nicht ganz so, aber gab nach einer Weile seufzend nach.  
„Wenn du meinst. Wenn ich dich mit niemandem sonst teilen muss.“  
„Versprochen. Mein Ehrenwort.“  
Dafür bekam Friedrich noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und eine warme Umarmung, in die er sich hineinlehnte, als gäbe es nichts Schöneres. In diesem Moment gab es auch nichts Schöneres. Mit von Wärme und unendlicher Freude gefülltem Herzen kuschelte er seinen Kopf in die Halsbeuge des anderen und lauschte dessen Pulsschlag, die Augen geschlossen und ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen.


End file.
